Attack Plan Alpha X
by Chaotic Heartless
Summary: AU Clouffie, DemyxXKairi Oneshot. Yuffie wanted a happy ending, and so did Demyx. It only made sense for them to team up, anyway. So what if she'd black mailed him in the first place. Yuffie loved it when a plan came together perfectly. Almost, perfectly.


This is in no way smut. It's just a little bit more mature then the things you usually see me write. There's some heavy making out and course language, thus the M rating. This is lighter then Yellow Haze but also a little bit heavier, too. (the age difference between Cloud and Yuffie is huge is a lot bigger, in Yellow Haze it's more like eighteen to sixteen.) There's also some DemyxXKairi, but somehow I put in my Cloud and Yuffie at some parts.

Must be habit.

This is just an idea that has been bothering me for awhile, there will be typos considering I was up till 2:00 AM reading this with a rugby game tomorrow at 9:30.

My writing has enslaved me.

I also don't know what to label this, by the way. It has four main characters, but people search the characters to see the couples. So I can't label it "Kairi and Yuffie," or "Cloud and Demyx." but labeling it just one of the couples makes the other one look not as imporant, when they're both just as important in this story.

Grrrr. just thought ya'lll should know that before you read it.

I've had to friggen edit this so many times because of where I put the deviders. D:

* * *

_**Attack Plan Alpha!**_

"Yuffie, I don't see the point of you coming over if you're just going to wait around for _someone else._"

The house was quant and fresh. The walls were white and the counters for the kitchen made out of gray and white marble. The floors in the kitchen were black tile but the rest of the house itself was smooth, excellent hardwood flooring. Kairi stood behind the island in her kitchen, chin resting in her hands as she leaned on her elbows. She held an expression that was both bitter and bored, as she watched her best friend, Yuffie, stare out of the curtain covered window anxiously.

"But you like Demyx, too, right?" Yuffie looked back at the auburn haired girl, giving Kairi one of her award winning smiles. "I mean, if you don't like him, then I can always call his cell and tell him he's not invited anymore." Kairi sighed heavily as he eyes became half lidded. She didn't exactly want to hang out with anyone but Yuffie at the moment, but knew that Demyx would take it _way_ too personally if Yuffie told him he couldn't come over. Kairi didn't hate Demyx; in fact it was quite the opposite. But hanging around with him and Yuffie hurt, watching the two frolic together happily while she was too shy to say anything.

"No, Yuffie, it's fine." Kairi forced a large, fake grin for her friend. Yuffie smiled back, this one an actual smile before she turned back to staring out of the window. "I just wish that sometime-"

"They're here!" Kairi almost had a heart attack at the sudden yell as Yuffie opened the door, letting in a ray of sunshine that caused the hardwood to sparkle. Kairi leaned to her right, trying to see who else was here, but couldn't see past Yuffie and the door.

Yuffie sidestepped and Kairi watched with an excited heart as Demyx stepped through the door with a smile. He was wearing his usual, gothic trench coat revealing a stripped blue and purple T-shirt and black cords. He ruffled Yuffie's hair affectionately before he hung up the jacket on her overflowing coat hanger. It was _June_, not the middle of winter, and Kairi had to wonder what gene screwed up to make Demyx think it was okay to wear a trench coat in this kind of weather.

Cloud stepped out behind Demyx, looking completely uninterested in being here. She watched as he too, took off his trench coat and offered her a small wave. Kairi decided then and there, that whatever gene made Demyx wear a trench coat in this weather was the same gene his older brother had too. He probably had more of it too, considering he was wearing a thick turtle neck underneath.

"Hey guys," Kairi greeted, waving as she motioned behind her. "There's food in the-" Kairi watched as Demyx and Yuffie skipped off merrily, going into the basement and slamming the door behind them. From behind the thin, wooden door both Kairi and Cloud could hear hysterical giggling. Kairi sighed as her heart lurched, before staring at Cloud awkwardly. "Um, I haven't seen you for awhile. Why'd you drop by?"

"It's Summer Break for the universities." Cloud responded by pulling up a stool to the island and sitting down, remaining quiet. Sensing that Kairi was going to ask him another question, he tried to answer it right away. "Demyx continued to complain that I was being anti-social and not visiting any of you guys, so here I am."

Kairi's mouth turned into an O as she nodded in understanding. "That sounds like him." she responded awkwardly, not sure where to go with this. Cloud Strife was a twenty one year old university student with his own apartment, motorcycle and job. She found it hard to find something they could relate too. She was seventeen years old and there was a huge valley between them. That probably explained why Yuffie didn't stick around long around him, considering that she was only sixteen.

A crash sounded in the basement and Kairi sighed. She really hoped the two of them didn't tare her basement to shreds again. Her parents would _kill her. _She wasn't even supposed to be friends with Yuffie anyway- she had told her parents that the hyper-active teen had moved to Traverse Town.

"Where's Sora?" Kairi winced at the mentioning of her ex-boyfriend. He had no way of knowing. It wasn't a bad break up anyway, so it wasn't too hard talking about it. "He moved away, we had to sort of…" she trailed off and Cloud nodding understandingly. "How's Aerith?"

"Left me, for Zack." Kairi winced again. This conversation just went from awkward to super, hella, mega awkward.

* * *

"So here's the plan."

The basement was perfect for making evil, master mind plans. There was only one light, as Yuffie had destroyed the rest in an experiment with pepper spray and kunai. That one light only lit the center of the room, where both she and Demyx currently resigned. It was also dark and dank, having a sinister feeling to it. Across the room there was a large, completely unnecessary pile of broken and heavy objects that Kairi's parents couldn't throw out yet, also all stuff Yuffie had ruined in some way.

Yuffie knew she was a bad friend- she was going to make up for that.

Demyx sat cross-legged in an orange bean bag chair as Yuffie lifted up a medium sized white board. Drawn messily in art barely better then stick figures were a picture of himself and Yuffie. He could only tell because they were labeled with their respective names. "I'm not following you." he spoke up finally, after staring at the white board in confusion for a minute.

Yuffie took the board and smashed her head against it, leaving black marker residue against her forehead. Erasing it with her green sleeve she took out a marker and began drawing hastily and roughly. Once she was done, she lifted it up, revealing pretty much the same exact picture.

"I'm still not following you here, Yuff." Demyx tilted his head to the side, adorable, stray bangs falling into his gaze.

Yuffie sighed, about to erase the picture before she remembered to breath. Taking an even deeper breath, she began to explain. "Okay, that's me," she pointed to a skinny stick figure with ninja stars surrounding it. "And that's you," using a process of elimination, Demyx realized he was the one with a weird stick thing in his hands. He guessed it was supposed to be a sitar. "You see how we're all alone, single?" she quickly added two broken hearts, using her black marker.

Demyx nodded his head, listening to the younger girl. She erased the picture and added another one. This one had smaller stick figures and it showed the two of them standing far away from a stick figure with long hair and another one with insanely spiky hair. "That's Cloud," she pointed to the figure with long hair before realizing her mistake and pointing to the spiky haired one. "And that's Kairi," she then pointed to them two of them on the side. "That's where we are."

"We don't want to be over there." Demyx was beginning to get a little bit annoyed. This was supposed to be a partnership- an excellently executed plan, not some primary school drawings. Few things were important to Demyx and one of them was Kairi. "So, get to the point- what's your solution?"

They had already had ten meetings and Demyx still wasn't sure what they were doing.

Yuffie erased the picture and began writing, before showing the result to Demyx. It looked like a messy version of a foot ball play. There were Xs littered all over the place with labels underneath them. "Our biggest problem is them liking us. We're not sure they do." Yuffie was lying through her teeth. After Yuffie had been snooping in Demyx's room and found his planned love letter to Kairi, she had made sure to black mail Demyx into helping her woo his older brother, whom she had liked since she was twelve. It was perfect- no one was closer to Cloud then his brother, well half brother, right? Plus, she was sure she had the advantage, as she knew for a fact that Kairi had been harboring a crush on Demyx since before she had started dating Sora- and now that Sora was out of the picture, Yuffie could tell that it was only getting bigger and bigger.

"Cloud's been hurting ever since Aerith left him." this was true, but Demyx was withholding information. Cloud had liked Yuffie since as long as Demyx could remember, but just had never done anything about it due to two factors. One, he was way older then her and two, he was always convinced that Yuffie liked someone else. So when Yuffie had found his love letter to Kairi he couldn't have been more ecstatic. She was going to help him woo Kairi for free, all he had to do was drop the right hint to his half-brother and his end of the deal was done.

"But, at least the girlfriend and boyfriend are out of the way." Yuffie crossed off two of the big Xs on the white board. "Our only other big issue is age difference. You're nineteen and she's seventeen, technically you two can't be together." Yuffie sighed heavily, blowing up and causing one of her bangs to flutter. "But at least you're close enough to have similar life styles. I'm sixteen and Cloud's twenty one." Yuffie crossed off one of the Xs, wishing she could cross off the one for her. "We just need to convince Cloud that the possibly of a relationship could work." Yuffie wasn't even sure that Demyx was still listening, but she carried on anyway.

"So we attack from here…" Yuffie trailed off before spinning the white board so it was facing her as she began drawling widely on the board itself.

* * *

"I think they're making out." Kairi stated bluntly as she stared at the white door that led down to the basement, barely containing the green monster of jealously as she spoke. "It's too quiet down there."

Cloud clenched tightly onto the glass of water Kairi had given him, holding back a biting comment. They'd better not be, and he doubted it too. Demyx was a good half brother and knew about the feelings he had harbored, deep down and placed away in the back of his heart, for the younger _girl._

This was part of the problem.

"They've been hanging out a lot, lately." Kairi frowned to herself, looking back to Cloud whose blue eyes stared back at her intensely, as if waiting for every little thing she was saying. She couldn't blame Yuffie, anyway- she had never mentioned the crush she had on the older boy and she didn't expect Yuffie to be that observant. "Way more then anything I've seen from them."

Cloud narrowed his eyebrows, sending a glance towards the door before looking to Kairi. She had moved here when Cloud was in grade eleven, thus she didn't know about the history between the three of them. "They've been friends since she was in diapers." Cloud was talking his inner, green beast down. Demyx was _not _that stupid, he tried to convince himself.

"No, I mean, basically every time I try to hang out with her she's either doing someone with him or bringing him along." Kairi frowned, sending another glance towards the closed door and sighing. "Maybe he brought you here so they could tell us?"

Crack.

Kairi gasped as the glass Cloud had been holding exploded, water going everywhere. His hand clenched tightly into a fist for a moment before he released the tension. "Sorry." He offered quietly, walking past the stunned girl and grabbing some paper towel before Cloud calmly, eerily calmly, began cleaning up the mess.

He was going to kill his half brother. It was settled. There was no other solution.

Kairi studied Cloud carefully. She was aware that he had bad anger issues and decided not to comment on the glass, her parents wouldn't miss it. She spoke out her next thought with a frown. Each word she spoke caused her to flinch, but she needed to be the devil's advocate in this situation. "I know Yuffie's not the most reasonable girl, Cloud." Cloud looked at Kairi before sitting back down on the stool, wondering how Kairi was so mature for her age. "But she and Demyx have a lot of fun together, from what I tell… And I know you'd probably want him to be with someone that had a tight head on their shoulders, but Yuffie isn't always that reckless…"

A smash echoed out from the basement, causing Kairi to giggle at the irony.

Cloud gave a half, bitter smile. Was Demyx actually making a move on Yuffie? Despite his inner emotions, he wondered if perhaps, it would be for the best. They were closer in age and had a lot of the same interests and personality. Maybe she _would_ be better off with Demyx.

'But he can't protect her like you can.' The inner voice of his jealously hissed viciously. He had two, very big barriers between him and Yuffie. One, the age difference made any kind of relationship between the two of the illegal until she was eighteen. Two, he was pretty sure she didn't like him. He was a boring university student- she was reckless, an adventurer. She knew how to have fun and he hadn't had fun since Aerith left him standing on his front porch, soaked from the rain and broken hearted.

"But I find it odd that they'd bring you along, unless…" Kairi trailed off, her mind racing through possibilities. "They're trying to pair the two of us up." Kairi laughed loudly and Cloud could only smirk, shaking his head back and forth.

Both suddenly paled.

"That sounds like a Yuffie idea, now that I say it out loud." Kairi frowned as her eyes became half lidded once again. "In fact, they're probably downstairs, right now, planning a way to get us together."

* * *

"And that's our emergency 'If Cloud and Kairi fall in love while we're busy planning our other plans' plan." Yuffie cleared the white board with her sleeve before she sat it down next to her lovingly, that whiteboard had helped her through a lot of issues. Looking back to Demyx, she tilted her head to the side and waited for him to respond.

"That seems pretty fool proof to me." Demyx stood up and stretched as a shiver ran down his spine. It was _cold_ down here. Yuffie always picked the worst places for coming up with her schemes. "So let's engage plan Alpha X." Yuffie nodded and Demyx rewarded her with a boyish smile before he walked past her and ran up the stairs, opening the door.

Yuffie knew she was going to be horribly bored down in this basement. She wondered if Kairi's parents had thrown out her copy of '_The Last Ninja'_. If they hadn't, she knew it would be in the giant pile of stuff pushed over to the side. Standing off and brushing off her pants, she walked across the room and stood before the pile.

The pile loomed over her in response.

It was a very ominous pile.

* * *

Kairi and Cloud looked over as Demyx opened the door and waited into the kitchen. He closed the door behind him as his eyes struggled to readjust. He didn't know why, but Kairi looked hurt and Cloud was sending him those looks that meant he wanted to rip out his intestines and use them as Christmas decorations. Laughing nervously, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck with that innocent grin he perfected.

"Yuffie's insisting that her…" crap, they hadn't discussed what she was looking for. Think Demyx, think! "… Copy of Dirty Dancing is downstairs in your basement and she's currently searching through that giant, wobbly tower of junk to find it. But I'm pretty sure I have it in my room. I really, _really_ don't want for her to think I swiped it from her, so I'm going to go home and get it. I also hate going places alone. Kairi, would you go with me?

"This is my house," Kairi deadpanned, completely confused but kind of giddy that he had remembered her. "And Cloud's staying in the same house as you currently, plus has the motorcycle."

'Crap! Problems with plan Alpha X! Think fast, Demyx!' Demyx cursed himself internally as he began to sweat nervously. 'We didn't go over this possibility!' "Um. Yeah. But mom'll get pissed off if she sees him back so early." This was true, their mutual mother had noticed how much more of a loner Cloud had been acting like recently, how she knew neither were sure because he was only there a few days a month on average, and had began picking and nagging him on a regular basis.

"Demy actually has an intelligent point." Holy _crap_, Cloud was pissed at him. Demyx had _no_ clue what he could have possibly done but he really didn't want to be alone with his half brother anytime soon. "I also think my mom wants to see you, too, Kairi." Cloud wanted suddenly, to be alone. He didn't think Yuffie would come up anytime soon, anyway.

"Don't worry about Yuffie or your house, either. Cloud's pretty responsible, and patient, too!" Demyx looked towards Cloud and saw that his angry look had intensified at 'patient'. What was he saying wrong? Whatever he did he really, really didn't want to find out what was wrong with it. Maybe he could move to Twilight Town – his brother would never find him there.

A lie, if he had done something really bad his brother would chase him to the ends of the universe.

Kairi hadn't gone to their house in awhile. "Hmhm, yeah. Okay." Kairi walked over to the other counter and picked up her pink purse, before heading towards the door to put on her shoes. Demyx followed her hastily, not even wanting to be alone in a room with his brother anytime soon. Putting on his trench coat as quickly as possible he practically threw Kairi through the door before closing it behind him.

Cloud sighed, stray, blond bangs falling into his gaze. He looked at his hands and noticed the gashes from breaking the glass and decided he didn't care. Had he waited too long for Yuffie? No, he did the reasonable thing. He couldn't force himself on her either- as a twenty one year old he had a lot of different expectations for a relationship then a sixteen year old girl did.

Cloud jumped up as loud, booming crashes and bangs exploded from the basement. His eyes widened as it continued for almost a minute- it sounded like everything from metal to wood and live animals were crashing around down there. His eyebrows shot up even further as he remembered something his brother had said. _"…she's currently searching through that giant, wobbly tower of junk to find it." _Cloud cursed loudly to himself before rushing to the door, opening it. "Yuffie?" he didn't hear a response, just his own voice echoing back at him. '_Shit_.' He cursed mentally, walking down the creaking stairs.

"Yuffie!"

He heard a groan and ran down the stairs, taking them three at a time. Stepping against the cold, pavement floor of the basement with his socked feet he looked around him, his eyes adjusting to the darkness slightly. The one light source made it hard to see, but from what he could make out, the giant pile of things had collapsed on top of the reckless teenager. "Yuffie…"

* * *

"So, your room is pretty much exactly the same."

The walls of the room were blue and currently splattered with posters of almost every band that Demyx was a fan of. Kairi played with her hair nervously as she smelled the air. When you walked into someone's room you could smell them, their essence could almost swallow you whole.

Kairi was letting this wash over her.

Kairi walked to the left side of the room and traced her finger across the sitar lying there.

"Yeah…" Demyx trailed off, rubbing the back of his head as he pretended to look through his shelf, where his entire DvD collection sat. They were mostly just videos of shows, anyway. "Listen, sorry my mom isn't home. I know how much you too bond."

"Honestly," Kairi looked back and giggled, covering her mouth. "I don't really like talking to parents, they sort of just talk and I listen."

"That's our jobs." Demyx trailed his fingers across the DvDs again, trying to look busy. "The whole, listening thing." Could he be more awkward? Here he was trying to ask Kairi out on a date and he couldn't even have a decent conversation with proper grammar. Come on, Demyx. Remember the plan.

All that came to mind was Yuffie's mediocre drawings.

He was screwed.

Kairi giggled anyway as she came up behind Demyx, poking her head under his shoulder to try and assist him. He looked down and grinned a wide, preppy grin. Kairi let out a mouse like squeak as Demyx put her into a head lock before he staggered backwards. He laughed loudly and began to give her a noogie, causing her to suppress her girly laughter.

"No, you're mine now!" there was a deeper meaning to this but Demyx did his best to keep the mood light as she struggled against him roughly. "Stop it!" her protest was again weak, as she was now panting in between laughing. Kairi continued her struggled, however, and they fell back onto his bed which caused his grip to loosen. Suddenly it was Demyx's turn to be surprised as Kairi began to tickle him, causing him to laugh and struggle to keep her hands off of him. "Stop it, you!" he scolded teasingly in between his own girlish giggles.

Kairi giggled gleefully, forgetting everything but this moment. But soon, Kairi found herself being out matched by the older teen. He grabbed her hands and pushed her down quickly but gently, straddling her waist and pinning her legs down with his. He used his free hand to pin her arms above her head as he tickled her lightly with his free hand, before stopping to take a breath. She gasped and he grinned mischievously, leaning foreword as the stray bangs of his hair touched her forehead. He panted still, a loose grin coming to his lips. Demyx wanted to say something and was about to, even opening his mouth to, but as soon as he made eye contact with the beautiful girl beneath him his mind became blank.

They both became silent and Demyx found himself drowning. She was so beautiful; Deymx couldn't focus on anything else. _Did_ she know how beautiful she was? Every time he saw her he fell in love with her all over again. Did she know this? Did she tease him on purpose, knowing that all he did was think of her? He could taste her breath on his lips and if he wasn't such a wimp he would have kissed her by now.

"We should go back to looking for that DvD," it was Kairi that broke the spell, causing Demyx to blink before leaning back. He released her and removed his body from hers, craving her warmth again. He sat on the edge of the bed; his shoulders slumped in a slight moment of depression. "I'd hate to think what Yuffie might have gotten herself into by now."

He needed more time, they couldn't leave now!

Yuffie needed more time, too!

"I'm sure she's fine, Kairi." Demyx stood up, keeping his back towards her so she couldn't see his pained face. He had the perfect chance, he had set up the moment and he if he hadn't knocked it to pieces he could be holding her, _right, fucking now_. "Cloud's there, Yuffie couldn't have gotten herself into too much trouble."

* * *

Yuffie had screwed up the plan.

Her entire body ached and she cursed her short attention span. She was suppose to _wait_ and be pretending to be looking for something, before making it _sound_ like the entire pile of broken junk had fallen onto her. A small body part, like an ankle, was supposed to be buried in it- showing off her keen ninja skills. She'd just had a bad day and part of her had gotten hit, as supposed to her _entire body_ being _buried_ underneath.

She heard his name calling her and realized she wasn't that hurt, but now she needed to roll with the punches. Light broke through and she saw a hand, a roughly calloused hand that touched her face. She groaned loudly, praising herself internally for her excellent acting skills. "Yuffie!" was his voice concerned or annoyed?

She couldn't tell.

Cloud pushed the rest of the junk to the side before he reached down with a grunt, grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her out of the wreckage. Yuffie suppressed a grin, although her body ached and hurt she wasn't as out of it as she knew he thought she was. Leaning her head against his chest she waited for him to put her down in the bean bag chair, and once she did she leaned back with half lidded eyes and grinned at him.

"Geeze, your forehead is already bruising." Cloud tilted his head to the side, exclaiming her. What was he talking about? Yuffie suddenly remembered beating her own head against her beloved white board and she realized that she must have gotten marker on her head. Giggling and trying to be as uncharacteristic as possible, she reached up and wiped it off.

"It's marker, silly." She reached over and touched his forehead, feeling him stiffen. Yuffie knew he would probably never let her do this if he thought she was okay, thus she had to play up her injuries. "Your face is soft, Cloud. It's nice, and soft." She let her hand fall down and did her best to calm her beating, struggling heart.

Cloud looked away and Yuffie was unsure as to what he was trying to hide. When he looked back to her, he frowned; those beautiful blue eyes staring into her own and making her feel alive. 'There is no way,' Yuffie thought to herself glumly. 'That he can feel this way for me, too.' She felt like she was going to explode into rainbows, or something cheesy like that.

"I need to call Kairi, you're out of it. You must have hit your head, hard." Cloud made a move to stand up and was forced to freeze as Yuffie yelled in protest, grabbing his arm and holding on tightly as she hugged it to her face. "You probably have a concussion."

"Don't go," she whined, trying to stop this from going completely wrong. This was her only chance, and she wasn't going to let it escape so easily! Plus, if Kairi saw her, she would know the poor, lovesick girl was faking. "I'm tired and don't want to go to sleep just yet."

"Shit." Cloud swore loudly, knowing, somewhere in the back of his mind that her going to sleep was probably a bad thing. "Don't do that." Kairi and Demyx would be back shortly anyway, so it wasn't _that_ bad. He just needed to keep her awake until then.

She had him now, hook, line, and sinker.

"Hmhm… Sleep sounds good, actually." She slowly and teasingly released his arm, leaning her head against his chest as she purposefully relaxed her shoulders. She had to take this slow. However, she wasn't expecting for him to hoist her up suddenly and pull her into his arms. She almost stiffened but controlled herself- someone who was right in the head would stiffen, not what Yuffie wanted to portray. She continued to try and keep relax as she felt him sit them both back down into the bean chair, sitting her in his lap as he wrapped one arm around her.

And then slapped her.

"Wake up, kid." He grunted as he shook her shoulder gently. Was he beginning to get annoyed? No! Plan Alpha X would _not_ fail. "Or I'll hit you again."

Yuffie leaned her head back and placed it underneath Cloud's chin, causing him to tense up. She ignored it as she began to lose hope- if he didn't like her, well, she might as well take this as far as she could. "I'm cold, Spike-alikes." Too much like her normal self, she needed to remember to be more subtle.

She had to hide her girlish, pleased grin as he wrapped his arms around her and held on. There had been a pause though, as if he was debating doing it or not. She could die; she had never gotten this close to him before. They sat in the quiet basement together and she knew it was only because he wanted to stop her from _dying_ but at least it was concern. She was safe, too. She could say whatever she wanted and knew that she could just act like her brain had been on the fritz.

"You're going quiet again," Cloud observed and Yuffie giggled girlish as she could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke, his voice a deep rumble in his chest. "Talk to me."

"I can't beeeeelive it," Yuffie spoke in a sing sound voice, tracing her finger up and down his arm, drawing pictures. She could feel him tensing again as he began getting Goosebumps. It _was _freezing down here, Yuffie realized suddenly. "Cloudie wants to _hear me_ talk. Whenever I seeeee you, which is r-r-r-a-r…r…. Rare, all you t-t-t… that thing were you order…. Tell me to do is shut up!" Yuffie was extremely proud of her acting right now, even as she continued tracing patterns in the older boy's arm.

* * *

"I give up, Demyx." Kairi fell back and sighed heavily, falling back against his bed. Kairi felt herself sink into those soft, blue covers and his scent. Like lemons and oak. She had never smelt something so _good_. "There is no way we're going to find that movie. It's lost, lost in the abyss of your room."

"Hey," Demyx defended his room, falling back onto his bed as he stared up at his white, boring ceiling. He really needed to put some posters there. "My room is no where _near_ as messy as it was last time you were here."

Kairi giggled and turned her head, causing the older boy to look over, too. He looked at her and Kairi felt her body go stiff. Those were _beautiful_ eyes he had. Kairi looked at him as he stared at her and didn't even have the ability currently to become self conscious. He rolled over onto his side and Kairi watched as he placed his chin in the palm of his hand, leaning against his elbow. "You're right," she spoke, shaking her head. "You've cleaned it up, a lot." Kairi spoke, suddenly distracted at the piece of stray hair that she couldn't blow out of her vision.

Demyx brushed his soft hands across his face, causing Kairi to blush bright red. He just moved her bang behind her ear before sending her one of those boyish grins that made her heart tha-thump in her chest roughly. This was getting real, _really_ fast. "Demyx," she needed to know, it was driving her crazy. "Are you and Yuffie…Er… Seeing each other?"

Demyx drew his head back in surprise before he laughed loudly, shaking his head back and forth as he nudged her shoulder with his hand. "No! That's the dumbest thing I think you've ever suggested, Kairi. What would have given you that idea, in the first place?"

"Well…" oh, now Kairi's cheeks were bright, bright red. Why had she even asked in the first place? It left her wide open for the older teen to probe and poke, two things she didn't exactly like having to her. Well, she was already in this mess now and she didn't have a choice but to stick with it. "You've been hanging out a lot more lately, almost constantly… I mean, your personalities match almost exactly, too. You'd be an excellent couple." Kairi tried hard to keep the depression out of her voice.

Demyx looked panicked for a moment before he spoke. "We've been working on something, Kairi. I promise you, if Yuffie and I were dating, you would be the first to know, even before one of us asked the other out." Kairi breathed a sigh of belief, believing him. Part of her believed him because she didn't want to see the two of them together, it would hurt too much. The other part, however, stared at those blue, innocent and boyish eyes and knew that he was telling the truth.

"That's good, because me and Cloud were so sure-"

"What?" Demyx asked suddenly, snapping his head to look over at Kairi with an expression and utter, petrified, fear.

* * *

"That's not true," Cloud protested lamely, wondering suddenly if it was. Did he actually snap at her that often? That would probably explain why she didn't like him. He felt her move a bit and he stayed stiff. He felt disgusted by himself and that was the worst part. Here Yuffie was, suffering from a concussion and all he could do was think of how good she smelt, the way she fit in his body, and a whole bunch of thoughts and desires that he shouldn't be having for a sixteen year old girl. "Sometimes you just pester, to get people to react."

Yuffie pouted before she leaned her head back, looking up at him with a large grin on her face that didn't match her words. "That's 'cause you ignore me all the time. I just want you to smile, Cloudie." She paused before he could say anything, deciding she should ask a question that she already knew the answer too. "How's Aerith? I haven't seen her for awh-… Awhile." Last time she had seen her, anyway, was when she was running away from lighting a bag full of dog poo on fire.

No one broke Cloud's heart, no one.

Cloud tensed again and sighed heavily, blushing brightly when he realized he had his face buried deeply in her hair. He felt guilty about it, but decided he might as well savor this moment while he could. "She dumped me, for Zack." Cloud sighed again and felt his grip tighten on her, realizing on some level he was reaching for comfort. He didn't like her, not the same way he liked the girl he was holding in his arms, but it still hurt to be rejected. "It was awhile ago."

"I'm sorry." Cloud felt himself relax as she continued drawing patterns again, trying to offer him some sort of comfort. This moment was fake and he knew that, but it didn't stop him from feeling raw, feeling alive as he held her. "I can make it up to you!" she yelped suddenly and he felt her look up, before she used her two hands to push against his upper thigh. She then kissed him on the cheek and he blushed even farther, before he realized the problem with what was happening.

'I have to be responsible.' It hurt to do this but he had no other choice. Grabbing her, he forced her down into the bean bag chair, moving his legs before pinning her on either side with them. "Don't do that again, Yuffie." He spoke sternly, moving his head so it was against the top of her head again. He easily had the choice to move his head but _damn,_ it felt like it belonged there. Yuffie sighed and moved a bit and he felt her trying to get up. He tightened his grip, keeping her down as he growled. "And you're not standing up, either."

"You don't likkkke me very much, do you?" Yuffie complained and whined, and Cloud's eyes widened to felt something wet against his arm. Looking down, he saw tears scattered against his muscular forearm and felt his heart clench. She was really, really out of it. Where _were_ Kairi and Demyx? They needed to get here fast or else he would have to take her to the hospital. "If you d-d-on't like me, I don't want to, to, be a burden."

"That's not it." Cloud couldn't admit what he wanted to and it was _killing_ him inside. "I'm twenty one, Yuffie. I'm an adult and well, you're just a kid still." That was the reality of it, the plan basic truth that he had to remember. Despite the fact he had known about their age difference, five years. In a couple years it wouldn't make a difference, but if things were going the way they were with Demyx… Suddenly his grip tightened even harder and he didn't want to let her go, not now, not ever. Too many people had left him and Yuffie was one constant in his life- always the same personality, always the same issues. Perhaps that's why he had liked her for so long. "You're unstable right now, too, and well… You have Demyx." He buried his face in her hair and growled suddenly.

* * *

"Excuse me," Demyx looked to Kairi and suddenly grabbed her shoulders, making eye contact with the girl he loved so _damn_ much. But not even her beautiful face at the moment could distract him fully from the panic in his heart. "I just needed a moment but now I'm fine. Kairi, this is very, very important." Demyx could tell, by the look on Kairi's face, he had never looked so intense before in his entire life. "I need you to listen, very, very, carefully. You need to repeat everything you just said and what you were going to say. Word. For. Word."

Kairi raised an eyebrow before she deadpanned, confused completely. "I was just going to say that me and Cloud were sure that you two were together, and that the only reason you brought him with you was so you guys could tell both of us."

Demyx suddenly pulled away from Kairi and let loose the most colorful string of curse words he had ever said in his entire life. Cloud thought he _liked_- not even liked, in fact, _that he was __**dating **__Yuffie_? No wondered he had been looking at him with those eyes of pure hatred. Cloud's feelings ran deeper for Yuffie then anything Demyx had seen, and Demyx was pretty sure that _Cloud_ didn't grasp the full extent of his feelings for the younger girl. Demyx had seen his brother beat the living _hell_ out of a guy for making a comment about forcing himself on Yuffie, and he really didn't want to see, especially considering it would be _himself_, what Cloud would be doing to the person who actually began _dating _her.

He wasn't even dating her, which made it even worse!

"Well, I'm dead." Kairi was about to comment but Demyx raised a finger and put it on her lips, silencing her. "Tell me something, Kairi. I've wanted to know for awhile and I feel like a bad friend for not asking, but… How are you feeling? I know it's been a couple months since Sora," Demyx had always hated that kid. "Left."

"I won't lie," Kairi began, her shoulders slumping and suddenly Demyx felt bad for bringing the topic up at all. "It's been hard, really hard. I thought about him every day, and some weeks he's the only thing on my mind. He was a big part of my life, Demyx." The older boy stayed silent. "But I think… I'm over him. Some part of me will always love Sora, he was there for me when I needed him and we grew up together." Sora had moved to their town a year after Kairi, and they had gone to the same school before that. "He was my friend, my best friend. I have so many memories of him…" Demyx felt his heart break.

"But," Demyx perked up like a puppy whose name had just been said with the word 'treat' before it. "I'm glad, actually, that we're not together now. We… We've spent too much time not being a couple and that year, well, that year I spent being here with just you guys changed me, and he had changed too. If he hadn't left, I probably would have stayed with him out of obligation or until he left me."

"He's an idiot," Demyx spoke, suddenly very, very nervous. He had been nervous before, but definitely not this bad. His hands were shaking like he was going through withdrawal and he had to silence his mind, his brain trying to tell him to shut his stupid mouth. "Any little boy that left you behind is a complete and utter baboon."

Demyx saw Kairi blush and felt proud of himself. "Thanks, Demyx." Kairi turned to him and moved foreword, about to kiss him on the cheek. It was a risky idea but he couldn't let this chance go- moving his head to the side he kissed her on the lips with half lidded eyes. He saw her closed eyes snap open and smiled against her lips. Reaching up he stroked the side of her face with his right hand, pulling away as his hand lingered there he spoke.

"I'm not talking to you as a friend, Kairi." He licked his lips and he blushed, watching Kairi watch him. "I am your friend, though, that's not what I'm saying…" damn, he was stuttering over his words again. "I want to be that boy that you think about when you wake up and before you go to bed. I want to be the boy that takes you to prom and who you save the last dance for. I want to be that boy that makes you mad then kisses you in the rain." He'd practiced this so many times on his sitar, singing this to her in his mind. It had to be perfect. It was easier to expression himself in song form, anyway. "I want to be that boy that plays his sitar for you and sings his devotion to the entire world. But most importantly, I want to be that man that stands by your side and never lets anyone hurt you the way Sora did." He took a breath, a large one at that, considering he hadn't stopped to breathe the entire time.

He leaned in again, feeling a little bit wrong that he hadn't waited for a response. When he kissed her his lips touched hers softly, asking for permission. When he felt her lean in too he let her take the lead, their kisses soft as he moved in closer to her. He moved back before he grabbed her face in his soft hands. "I've liked you for so long, Kairi." He kissed her again, soft as usual.

Kairi leaned foreword and kissed him back, and Demyx's mind became hazy with joy. "I kind of, erm, uh…" Demyx got the message and pulled her into his lap before he flipped them, being on top of her for the second time today. He kissed her forehead and stroked her face, before he rested his forehead against hers as she beamed up at him. "I've liked you for awhile, too."

He kissed her again and she returned it.

* * *

What?

Did Cloud just _growl_ at her?

'He thinks I'm dating Demyx?' Yuffie had to hide the evil grin that came across her features. She knew he was probably only concerned about his half brother … Which was why he had tensed and changed so suddenly… But part of her wanted to know that maybe, just a little bit, he was concerned about her too.

Yuffie loved playing with fire, too.

"Hmhm," she agreed and felt him tense even more. "Demyx is really, really attractive. So are you, but he just… Puts himself out there so much more… and he tastes, really, really good." She almost gasped for breath as he pulled her into his chest this time, moving his head to her shoulder. He had to feel something for her, he realized- when she leaned against him he offered her a lot more support then he really, really needed too.

"You've _tasted_ him?" holy shit, he was angry now. Yuffie had to keep her act going, thus she giggled kind of hysterically, not knowing the monster she was baiting. When she didn't respond to the question, she found herself being spun around in Cloud's lap, legs hanging on either side of him as his chest pressed against her tightly. She let her head bobble to the side and gasped when she felt her jaw being grabbed by his large, rough hand. "Answer the question, Yuffie."

Yuffie leaned her head against his, her lips inches away from his own. He would have backed away now, but Yuffie could see it in his eyes. There were narrowed deeply and were almost _glowing_. Feeling his breath against her face she wanted, so bad, to kiss him. But she needed to rile him up more, first. "Hmhm?" she tried to tilt her head to the side but he still had a grip on her face. "Hmhm, he taught me a lot."

Cloud's eyes flashed and Yuffie was pleasantly surprised by the raw passion, either rage or something else that was shining there. He seemed to be sorting a lot of things out in his mind, as if he was trying to figure out where to go from here. Yuffie hid her grin under a dazed expression. She never thought she'd be sitting alone, with Cloud, in a dark room with his arms around her waist as he held her in his lap.

Now was her chance to go for it.

"I could teach you what he taught me." Before Cloud had any time to realize what the words meant, Yuffie kissed him as best she could, which wasn't that good at all considering she had never kissed anyone before. It was like that broke Cloud's thick wall of judgment and he kissed her back with the pent up emotions of nine, painful years. Yuffie's eyebrows shot up as he suddenly flipped her over so her back was against the bean bag chair, kissing her roughly as he ran a hand through her hair.

He was definitely more experience then Yuffie was, and Yuffie was beginning to understand why Aerith may have left him- he was in no way _bad_ but he was definitely a lot more powerful then what the flower girl might have wanted. Yuffie tried to keep up but he was dominating, making her veins burn. She pulled her face away for air as he continued down her neck, and Yuffie was too shocked to realize he had started _biting_ her. She gasped and that stopped him, his eyes widening as he pulled away.

"_Fuck_." Cloud cursed with a growl, placing both of his hands on Yuffie's shoulders as he looked down at her. Yuffie didn't understand the entire struggle that Cloud was going through and was about to speak, only to be silenced by Cloud's rough words. "You broke me down." He kissed her again and Yuffie felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She was happy, beyond happy in fact, but she still felt like someone was wrong. "Ripped me apart and argh-" Yuffie's eyebrows shot up as Cloud stood up, pacing back and forth.

"I practically just molested a little girl," Yuffie sat up straight and pouted, watching Cloud have a mental break down. She'd never seen anything like this from the stoic man and she was becoming frightened, just a little bit. Perhaps she had played her act up too well, put too much gasoline on the fire. "A girl with a concession. I…" Cloud sighed heavily and Yuffie suddenly felt very, very guilty.

"Cloud, I started this." He looked over at her with confusion. Time to let the cat out of the bag. "I've liked you for awhile, Cloud. So I played this off this whole injury thing so I could get closer to you without you pushing me away. I didn't think you would get this upset. It's okay, really," she felt like an idiot. He didn't like her; he was just pent up from not having a girl friend for so long. "We can forget about this. Sometimes people get a little bit pent up and need to-"

"Are you an _idiot_?" Cloud growled out and took a large step towards her, eyebrows narrowed deeply. "I won't be able to forget about this, I could barely even forget about _you_ before any of this and you _asking_ me to forget about this? That's an _insult._" Cloud was livid and Yuffie was pretty sure he hadn't said that many things to her in her entire existence let alone in a minute. "I can't, either. You screwed around with my brother-"

"That was a lie," Yuffie offered and she knew by the look on Cloud's face he believed her. "I just… It's been so long, Cloud. I knew you couldn't like someone like me so when you were showing a little bit of jealousy I kind of got carried away…" she trailed off as Cloud made eye contact, causing her to gulp. She was dead.

"I don't appreciate being played with." He growled lowly, staring at her and Yuffie couldn't help but think about how attractive he looked when he was angry. Her mind was a known for being a bitch like that sometimes. "Because now you've started something I don't think you'll be able to finish."

"Do you think this is just a joke?" Yuffie suddenly felt offended as she stood up, Cloud towering over her as she looked up at him. He was _huge_ compared to her. "I know how old I am and I know how old you are. I don't care and I don't think the world should be our judge, that's mine and your job. But I've liked you since before I knew what liking people _was_ and damn, I don't think I've ever liked anyone else in my entire life. I waited for you, Cloud, and you never came for me."

There were so, so many things Cloud wanted to say and in that moment, Yuffie could tell. The way his eyes held that pained expression, she could tell. He had liked her for awhile, probably before she even liked him. But he had been waiting for her, she just didn't get it. But after what they did, Yuffie realized something that scared her. They _were_ in two different places. She was just learning about herself and he had already finished that process, he was already ahead in the game and she'd seen it first hand, felt it too.

Yuffie lifted a timid hand to touch Cloud's face and he closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping. He grabbed her suddenly and held her tightly, resting his head against hers in this moment of private intimacy. She felt at peace for a moment, although she knew that this would probably not last. As if sensing her thoughts, Cloud held on even tighter.

He had lost so much that he would never let someone go once they got close, Yuffie realized that now.

* * *

"There, found it!"

Demyx held the movie in his head from out underneath his bed, grinning from ear to ear as threw it to Kairi. Kairi smiled as she caught it, giggling to herself. "I won't lie, I thought that this was some sort of twisted lie you and Yuffie had thought up to get you over here."

"Nah, do you think we're that crafty?" Demyx questioned as he raised an eyebrow, trying to keep a straight face but was too happy to do so. "You're right, except I actually did have her copy of Dirty Dancing. Friggen love that movie, so much." Demyx began walking towards the door, and Kairi hopped off of the bed and followed him.

This was surreal and Kairi couldn't help but smile as she left Demyx's house, hugging him from behind as they walked before skipping up next to him. She tilted her head in confusion, however, as a question suddenly arose. "Wait, Yuffie helped you do this?"

"Yep," Demyx skipped down the street, locking arms happily with Kairi as he practically dragged her behind him. For being the older one, he was certainly less mature. "She's actually a good planner."

Kairi narrowed her eyes, knowing Yuffie way too well. "What is she getting out of this, Demyx?" she would stop in front of him for dramatic effect, but he was moving way, way too quickly for her to keep up. "Don't lie, either, I know Yuffie way too well."

"Guess the cat's out of the bag, isn't it?" Demyx questioned with a raised eyebrow as they turned onto Kairi's street. "Yuffie's had a thing for Cloud for the past couple years now." Demyx covered his years as Kairi practically shouted bloody murder.

Kairi was supposed to be Yuffie's best friend and she didn't even know that? She always thought that the hyper active teen was as readable as the weather forecast, but she was beginning to think that there was a lot she didn't know about her so called, best friend. She felt bad, too, Cloud was someone that wouldn't be easy to woo, especially considering their gaping age difference.

"Don't worry about it, though." Demyx started as they headed towards the door, Kairi putting her keys in the lock as Demyx whispered to her, Kairi could feel his breath against her ear. "Cloud's liked her since as long as I could remember, Kairi. He just needs to feel safe."

Both Demyx and Kairi stood in shock as they stared down into the kitchen. Currently, Cloud and Yuffie sat across from each other, playing some sort of board game. Kairi had imagined them to be on either sides of the room and Demyx, he had hoped that they would have been making out heavily.

"So, er, what happened while we were gone?" Demyx and Kairi crossed the room as Demyx threw the DvD to Yuffie, who caught it in one hand easily. Kairi continued asking questions. "Is anything broken in my house, right now?"

"Just don't let your parents go door stairs any time soon." Yuffie spoke as her chin rested in the palm of her hand. A green scarf was wrapped around her neck tightly, causing Demyx to raise a thin eyebrow before he looked at his brother, who sent him a very informative look. Yuffie looked bored as she continued. "But that's nothing new."

"I'd disagree," Kairi spoke giddily, looking to Demyx before sitting on a free stool. "I think today was filled with a lot of new."

* * *

A contrast between KairiXDemyx and Clouffie. This fic is suppose to show case that. You're suppose to see the cute, innocentness of what happens to their relationship, theirs being more normal. But, Cloud being more "Roar!", wouldn't be able to show affection openly in front of others, espesically towards someone so young, thus leaving a bit of an open ended question about where their relationship would go.

Most incharacter: Kairi- she's super easy to write. She's just a girl, no big issues and not even dialouge to really screw her up.  
Most out of character: Cloud. I tried to write him like he would probably be in real life without the large amount of drama. Also, I a lot of things he said he probably would have just thought, but he was suppose to be having a break down.

I am so friggen tired right now.

The next chapter of Yellow Haze will be up soon, don't worry about it. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this and ignored the mistakes. ;O  
First time writing something this intense with the make out stuff, btw.

If anyone's been following me, too, you'll notice I'm getting better, more in shape now.

Tootles!  
-Spongey.


End file.
